LOVE- SO BRUTAL BUT SWEET!
by Kavin's Princess Aisha
Summary: UMMM... SUMMARY... WELL... REALLY STUPID OS... TOTALLY ILLOGICAL I FEEL... BUT WRITTEN BY HEART... PLEASE GO THROUGH IT... REVIEWS (NOT NECESSARY) BUT PLEASE NO BASHING... NO SPECIFIC COUPLE... IMAGINE BY YOUR OWN .. OF YOUR WISH... THANK U...


hey guys… how are you all…. Hope u r good…. Ok so here I m with an one shot….. just a random thought…. Kind of stupid idea…. Dil kiya to likh diya…something out of my zone but still wrote it…. no specific couple ..u can imagine a couple of your choice….. reviews are your wish … no compulsion…. Thank u…

.

.

.

26 SEPTEMBER XXXX

A girl was sitting in her room with a pen and a diary in her hand…. Writing something in it….

"hi dear,(writing for someone special but wont give it to him…. Wrote diary thinking that she is saying all that to him….)

today I was remembering the days..the days in which I thought u were mine… remembering my dreams in which only u were present… all my stupid imaginations that started from u and always end at u…. the first time I saw u…. that day I still remember….. 6 june XXXX…. One of the most important day of my life…. I saw u… felt like I found a reason to live… before u also I was living my life…. But probably I was only breathing but from that day I was living my life.. I started enjoying it….

.

.

.

.

.

Then came the day 4 JAN XXX… also very special…. The day when I closed my eyes and saw your face.. that smile at which I m mad…. The face which appears to be the cutest one for me…. The personality that is the most amazing one….. that day I was confused … confused in the sense couldn't guess that feeling…. Something was there after that incident …. That made me restless… thought that may be it was just attraction…. And ignored it…. Then gradually u became one of my basic needs…. Like we need food , water , air to live I needed u also…. I felt that I could live without food but cant live without u…

.

.

.

.

.

Then the most important day of my life…. 20 JUNE XXXX….. the day.. the day when I first saw u in my dream…. The dream which I knew wouldn't fulfil… but still I loved it…. That day I realize that I love u…. "I LOVE U THE MOST" ….. and I want to tell it to the whole world…. Specially to u….. want to tell u that what do u mean for me…. I become happy seeing u happy…. I start crying seeing u cry or seeing u in pain…. Love everything in u…. everything seems so beautiful… if someone hurt u … I feel like killing him… u don't even knew about my feeling still I loved u, love u and will love u from the core of my heart…..

.

.

.

.

.

Then a day came when I got to know u love someone else….. that dark day in my life… don't wanna mention that day…. Cant there be something through which I can remove all these days from my life? Cant I forget u anyhow?

That sweet smile of yours and that cute face of yours doesn't allow me to forget u…..

One day u will marry that girl and your priority will be that girl… but .. but what about me…? I loved u …. First time in my life I experienced that feeling… I was so happy… I forgot that my dream will only my dream never cared about anything ….. always wanted u to be happy… so if u r happy with that girl I m happy….

Afterall one day or the other I had to face it… may be its just too early but don't worry I will it… I know forgetting u is the most difficult task for me…. Almost impossible… I wanted to forget u… but now I wont forget u… my love is one sided but still its enough for both of us….. I will not forget u….. I will live in those sweet memories…. Those dreams….. (her voice choked) all I want is that u r happy…. And if u are happy I m happy…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Once again went to the church today…. For your well being…. To pray for a person who is not concerned much about me…. Who doesn't love me…. But I will always pray for u…. u were my reason of living and u r my reason of living and u will always be my reason of living….. I just wish that I just got one opportunity to tell u my feelings… my feelings…. That how much I love u… how much I miss u…. how much I want you…

.

.

.

.

.

People are right love is really painful … really harsh…. It is the other name of sacrifice….. but still it is beautiful…. Wonderful….. I don't know whether I will be able to love someone else ….. coz my heart is with u….. u have taken my heart forever… I m glad that u did it…. I m thankful to u for taking my heart…..(till this moment it was enough for the girl to handle herself… she tried to control her tears but couldn't… she started crying….. cuddled her pillow and started crying as if she was hugging that guy and crying in his arms….)

.

.

.

.

.

"NOT EVERY LOVE STORY HAS A PERFECT END… SOME LOVE STORIES ARE BRUTAL…. "

"LOVE IS ALL ABOUT THE SACFRICES DONE FOR OUR LOVED ONES…."

"THOSE PEOPLE ARE VERY LUCKY GET THEIR FIRST LOVE, LOSING YOUR LOVE FOR SOMEONE IS REALLY DIFFICULT…"

.

.

.

.

.

THE GIRL WROTE IN THE END "I LOVE U MORE THAN ANYTHING,….."

With this she closed her diary….and soon drifted to sleep…

.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END….

A/N: I know ye kuch bhi tha… bus aisehi likh diya… sorry if anything was wrong in this… sorry if anybody felt bad… didn't intented to hurt anyone…. Thank u for bearing me and my story…. If u wish to review .. then your review is most welcomed…. In this story please no bashing…. Please I beg….. and about my other story… ummm.. its plot is totally vanished from my mind… I don't know how to proceed it… but if I get any idea to proceed it I will….

Thank u….

And diksha tera os aaj tak most probably tujhe mil jaayega!

Bye guys…

Love u all….

Take care..

Aisha….


End file.
